


Candid Moments

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Iruka has a great idea for Kakashi's Christmas present this year...And Kakashi doesn't realise he's involved in the planning.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Candid Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Here's a little present I made for you ❤️

"Oh, there you are! Sukea-san, wait up!"

Sukea knew that voice anywhere - it was Iruka, Kakashi's fiancé. Well, technically _his_ fiancé; but Iruka didn't know that he and Kakashi was the same person. So that meant that for now, he had to treat Iruka like an acquaintance; which had proven to be difficult in the past. He turned to Iruka, who had just reached him, slightly out of breath.

"Iruka-san, it's good to see you." he greeted politely. "You weren't chasing me too far, I hope."

"Oh, no. I was just around the corner when I found you." he grinned.

"That's good." he said pleasantly. "To what do I owe the honour of your presence?"

"I have a personal request. I know you're a freelance journalist; but I was wondering if you did photography, too, just on its own."

"Sometimes I do. Why? Did you need me to take a photo of something for you?"

"Um, kinda; yeah. It's a bit of a strange request..."

"Oh? What would you like done?"

"This is really embarrassing, but I ah, want to do a photoshoot." he blushed. "And I was also wondering if you could take the pictures on my camera, and maybe teach me a bit about it, since your photos always turn out so good. The camera I bought is supposed to be professional-grade, and I have no idea how to use it."

"So you want a photoshoot taken on your camera, and a lesson on how to use the camera?" Sukea clarified.

"Yeah." he said awkwardly. "I understand if you say no - it is a weird request…"

"Tell me more about the photoshoot. What type of shots do you want?"

"I was hoping you could make me look, um… sexy." Iruka fumbled, feeling his face grow hotter with every second that passed.

"You already are." Sukea murmured hotly.

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise, and flicked over to his; and Sukea realised he had slipped up and had forgotten he wasn't Kakashi.

"Uh, w-what I meant was that you have the perfect physique for a model, and when I've interviewed you in the past, you have been quite photogenic; so it'll be easy to capture any look you wanted." he panicked.

"R-Right." Iruka said, noticing a cute blush creeping along Sukea's face that he felt familiar with.

"So does that mean it's okay? Can you do that for me?" he asked hopefully.

Sukea's heart fluttered. Doing a sexy photoshoot with Iruka was a fantasy come to life; and his mind was going wild with thoughts of what was going to happen, and what he could do. He'd definitely get Iruka out of his shirt, and he'd make him leave his hair down for a lot of the pictures. And make him unbutton his pants - or maybe he could do that for him…?

"I don't see why not." he answered, trying to play it off cool. "I've got some free time over the weekend. How does Saturday sound?"

"Really? That's great!" Iruka grinned excitedly. "How much do I owe you?"

"No charge." Sukea smiled, placing his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"What? But it's your job; and what I'm asking for is going to be… time-consuming… and my poses may not be very… work-friendly." Iruka said carefully.

"Maa, I'm just feeling generous. It is Christmas, after all."

It took everything Iruka had hide his smirk and fight back his laughter at the choice of words and excuse. Kakashi was really having a hard time keeping up his Sukea disguise; which Iruka had known would happen the moment he started discussing the details of the photoshoot. Kakashi liked to think he was a master of disguises, but when it wasn't that important, like on a mission, he tended to slip up when he was… distracted. And Iruka knew just how to use that to his advantage.

"Well, thank you. Is there anything I should bring?" he asked innocently.

"Hmn…" Sukea stepped back and gave Iruka a once-over, slowly undressing him with his eyes. "Just yourself. And wear something with buttons. I know exactly how I want to… highlight your features."

"Oh, okay." he blushed, studying Sukea's lustful expression. "I guess I'll see you on Saturday..."

"In the morning, by the bridge?" Sukea suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Saturday morning, by the bridge." he confirmed.

"Great."

"Thank you so much!" Iruka grinned, doing everything he could to stop himself from wrapping his arms around Sukea and kissing him on the cheek.

He forced himself to walk off with a wave; and when his back was turned, a giant grin broke out on his face as he thought about how the conversation had gone. Everything had played out exactly as planned.

And now it was time to move on to the next step.

\-------------------------------

"Wow… This camera is gorgeous!" Sukea exclaimed in admiration. "May I…?"

"Here." Iruka smiled.

Sukea grabbed the camera carefully, like he was holding a newborn baby; and turned it on, going through all its functions. He could see why Iruka needed help figuring it out - this one had so many more functions than the small digital one he owned; and it came with detachable macro lens extensions, which meant he would be able to capture much more detail in the photoshoot. It was a beautiful camera; and Sukea was really curious about what Iruka was doing with such an expensive model.

He brought it up to his face and looked through the lens, playing around with the zoom; then pointed it towards Iruka and focused on his face. He was leaning against the bridge, gazing at the water while he was waiting; and seemed to be really happy about something - he had a light blush on his cheeks, and he was smiling warmly to himself. The way the sun beamed over him brought out the colour in his dark eyes, as well as the array of browns scattered through his hair. Sukea also spotted several strands of silver amongst it, shining like tinsel - a reminder not just that they were getting older, but that they had already shared so many memories already; and, also smiling to himself, he took the picture.

_Click._

"What was that?" Iruka turned to Sukea after hearing the noise, just as he was lowering the camera. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

"Maybe." he winked. "That is why I'm here, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought we were going to be set up somewhere for the pictures." Iruka blushed self-consciously.

"We are; but as your personal photographer today, I couldn't pass on such a beautiful candid shot." And he wished he had been able to use his own camera to take it - he really wanted to keep the photo for himself.

"Well, just be mindful of how many other random pictures you take. I don't know what size the memory card is."

You're really underestimating the storage size, Iruka-san." Sukea said contently. "I could easily take a thousand photos with only the smallest SD card in the camera."

"Oh. Well, I don't think we will take that many today; but we should get started. Where should we go?"

"Follow me. I know just the place."

\----

Sukea was having the time of his life taking photos of Iruka. They had ventured into the forest, near one of the safe houses so he could capture as many different scenes as possible. He had Iruka posing in the safe house first - it was like an old wooden cabin, and had warm rays of light filtering through the windows, so he had gone for more sensual shots, playing around with the lighting and testing out the flash; and when he was satisfied, he had dragged Iruka back outside and took him to a river that ran nearby, and was experimenting with the exposure and which backgrounds suited Iruka best.

"That was perfect." Sukea said, finishing up a shot of Iruka sitting on a large rock by the river. "Now I'm just going to need you to take your shirt off for me."

"What? Do I really have to take it off?" Iruka complained lightly. Sukea had already asked him to unbutton it, and that had been embarrassing enough.

"Maa, surely you expected it when you asked for a sexy photoshoot, Iruka-san." He smiled innocently.

"Well, I guess," he blushed, "but I just… feel a bit weird about it."

"You should be more confident in your body. You look so good in every photo I've taken, and I can see that there's more beauty inside of you waiting to be shown; and I just want to try and capture that. You wanted sexy, and I can catch that as you are now; but I really think I can show you more, if you leave me with no restraints." Sukea said in an enthusiastic, almost lovingly way. "Please, just trust me on this."

"O-Okay, then. I'll take my shirt off." Iruka blushed. "But I'm not getting naked."

"Thank you - that's all I wanted!" Sukea grinned excitedly. It took everything he had not to kiss Iruka right then and give himself away. "You're not going to regret this, I promise!"

Iruka wished he was the one with the camera, then. Kakashi would never admit that he loved photography, but in that moment, Iruka could see just how much he did. As Sukea, Kakashi had really let his walls down; and every touch of joy and excitement was painted through his expression; including his eyes, which were more visible than ever despite the contact lenses disguising them. He was like a child on Christmas; and it was something Iruka was sure he would remember for years to come.

\----

It was well past lunch time when Iruka and Sukea did finally decide to eat; and when Sukea finished indulging in the onigiri that Iruka had prepared, he checked the camera and discovered almost a third of the camera's storage space had been used, and the battery was on its last quarter, but not so drained that it was urgently flashing a low battery warning. That meant their day together would be over soon, and he'd have to transform back into Kakashi and pretend he knew nothing about the photoshoot, and make up a story about a C Rank mission he'd told Iruka he had been sent on. And that disappointed him - he didn't want the day to end.

"Okay, pass me the camera." Iruka said, interrupting his thoughts.

He handed it over reluctantly, wishing that there was more time to use it - he had really enjoyed playing with it and testing out all the settings, and he didn't want to part with it. Especially since it had so many beautiful photos of the man he loved on it. Photos that he was, admittedly, very curious about. Why did Iruka want them in the first place? Maybe when he was Kakashi again he'd find out, and have a chance to get a hold of the SD card - surely Iruka wouldn't keep all those to himself. Sukea was horrified at the thought. It would be a crime for Iruka to not share the pictures with him! He was just too damned gorgeous in them.

_Click._

"Hmn?" He was distracted from his thoughts again. "Did you just take a photo of me, Iruka-san?"

"Maybe." he winked. "It is my turn, after all."

"And when did I say I'd be the model?" Sukea asked pointedly, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

"It was implied."

"It was not." he half-heartedly glowered.

"You promised you'd help me." Iruka reasoned. "I only want to take a few, just for practice. Nothing like the stuff you asked me to do; just completely normal photos. Please?"

"Fine…" Sukea mumbled, feeling his face grow hot. He couldn't bring himself to say no to Iruka; not after the day they'd had so far.

_Click._

"Thank you!" Iruka grinned sweetly.

\----

As he received his lesson in photography, Iruka was learning more than he ever expected; and he was really surprised, and impressed at how much Kakashi knew. He had known photography was a hobby of his, but he had never realised just how invested he was in it; and he wondered where Kakashi's interest came from. Was it just to capture moments of the people around him, or where there something else that drove him?

"Are you okay, Iruka-san?" Sukea asked.

"Yeah." he replied, clearing his head. "I'm just about done now, but I want to try one last thing."

"What is it?"

"You'll see." he smiled. "Just let me get the timer set up first."

"Okay, then." Sukea said, mildly interested. Suddenly Iruka sprinted over to him and wrapped his arm around his side as he faced the camera.

"U-Uh, Iruka-san, what are you…" Sukea trailed off as surprise erased his words.

"Three seconds. Get ready."

The camera beeped, warning them it was about to take a photo; and Iruka grinned, waiting in anticipation. _Click._ Sukea loosen his grip, ready to step aside since the photo had been taken; but Iruka stayed where he was. _Clickclickclickclickclick._ He drew his gaze to Sukea's bewildered expression, and started to giggle; enjoying the transformation from confusion to figuring out the shutter had been set, to Sukea trying to hide a smile and then straight up laughing the moment they made eye contact.

When the shutter stopped, Iruka let go of Sukea, as though he had just done that with a friend and not Kakashi; and he walked back to collect the camera from the log it was sitting on, trying to tame his excitement and giddiness - this was an important part of his plan, and it had been executed perfectly.

"That wasn't fair!" Sukea whined in a very Kakashi-like fashion. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to see if I could get a candid shot." he grinned.

"T-That's not how you're supposed to do those!"

"But it worked." Iruka smirked. He looked back down at the camera and frowned.

"Aww, the battery just died. Looks like we're done for the day."

"I guess we should head back, then." Sukea said somewhat hesitantly. He didn't want to part with Iruka just yet.

"Thank you for doing this with me. Are you sure you don't want any payment? I did take up your whole Saturday…"

"Having the chance to work with you today is payment enough; but thank you for the offer." Sukea smiled pleasantly.

"Okay, then. But next time I chase you down, I'm not going to take no for an answer.

"You want to do another photoshoot?"

"Maybe..." Iruka blushed. "I did enjoy today."

"Well, you know where to find me if you want to do it again."

"Thanks." he smiled.

Once they reached the village, they said their goodbyes; and Iruka left Sukea, sporting a huge grin and the desire to skip all the way home.

He now had everything he needed for the final stage of his plan; and all that was left to do was wait.

\--------------------------------

December flew by after Iruka's photoshoot. Kakashi was being sent on more missions in Tsunade's hurry to make sure they were all finished by Christmas, and Iruka was taking more work at the mission desk since the academy was closed for the year; and soon, that day together was forgotten. Before they knew it, Christmas Eve had come and gone, and Kakashi was sitting on the lounge, halfway through his first coffee of the day, watching Iruka bend over by their brightly decorated tree, rummaging through the presents.

"Now, this one I made sure to hide well, because I know what you're like. You're too curious; and I didn't want you to go poking around." Iruka called out with his back turned, his voice half-muffled.

"Maa, take your time." Kakashi said contently, enjoying the view.

"What?"

"Nothing." he replied innocently, taking a sip of his coffee as he continued to stare at Iruka's ass.

"Ah, here it is!"

Iruka stood up again, ending the show; and walked over triumphantly, holding a medium-sized package neatly wrapped in a green, red, and metallic gold Christmas wrap, bound in gold ribbon with a bow stuck in the centre. He placed it on Kakashi's lap, and leaned in.

"Merry Christmas." Iruka smiled, kissing him. "I hope you like it."

Kakashi carefully took the bow and ribbon off, and peeled the wrapping paper away to reveal a white gift box that gave nothing away; then lifted the lid and set it aside on the arm of the lounge, and peered inside. At the top of a box was a small photo album; and when he took it out, he saw a layer of red tissue paper beneath it, protecting something else.

Inside was an oddly shaped black bag he felt like he had seen before; and suddenly he was very curious. He picked it up and frowned - it felt strangely heavy for its size, and he couldn't guess what would be in it. He unzipped the main pocket, and inside was the most gorgeous camera he had ever seen. More specifically, the same model he had worked with when Iruka requested the photoshoot with Sukea. He picked it up slowly, and examined it carefully, as he had when he first saw the one Iruka had handed to him that day.

"You don't need to act like you've never seen it before. I know you're already familiar with it." Iruka said gently as he sat beside him. "Turn it on."

Kakashi did as he was told, still unable to comprehend what he was seeing; and pressed on the buttons as he went through the settings. Then suddenly the screen showed a picture of Iruka, smiling to himself as he looked down from the bridge; and Kakashi's heart leapt in his chest.

"Wait. Is this -?" he started to ask; falling silent as he went through all the photos from the shoot.

He looked up at Iruka in disbelief to see him smiling lovingly back at him; then turned his attention to the screen again, as he held his thumb on the button and flicked through the rest. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. All those photos Iruka had wanted; they were all for _him_. And the camera… It was his. Iruka bought it for _him_.

When he knew he was coming to the end of the shoot, he started pressing the button again, slowly replaying the moment of Iruka surprising him by secretly setting up the shutter. And then he saw it; a photo where they were both laughing, and gazing at one another like two men in love. And that's when he realised. Iruka _knew_. The entire time, he knew that Sukea was _him_ ; and he had orchestrated the entire thing.

"You did all of this… for me?" he asked, carefully putting his gift aside.

"Of course." Iruka said softly, running his fingers through Kakashi's hair. "I would do anything for you."

Kakashi was overwhelmed; and he launched at Iruka, wrapping his arms around him tightly, holding him close. Iruka was so perfect, and Kakashi didn't want to let him go. He wanted to stay like this forever; to feel his body against him, and get lost in his scent, to kiss every part of him, to give him everything. Kakashi really didn't think he could feel any more in love than he was.

"Marry me." he murmured dreamily.

"We're already engaged, Kakashi." Iruka smiled, kissing his forehead.

"I know, but… I just want you to be my husband, already."

Iruka's heart fluttered wildly as a caressing warmth burst through his chest; and he pulled Kakashi into a deep, sensual kiss. Kakashi didn't often express his love through words, but when he did, it made Iruka swoon; and he wanted to give even more to the man he loved. When Iruka pulled back from the kiss, he smiled at Kakashi's love-struck gaze.

"We're definitely going to get married soon. I promise."

"I can't wait." Kakashi kissed Iruka again. "You really are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
